Where's The Love?
by jadeflower82
Summary: Your basic Reggie & Twister fic. Kinda sad, R&R Please!
1. The Beginning

1. The Beginning:  
  
_Yahoo! _Reggie thought to herself. Today had been the last day of high school for her and Sammy. Otto and Twister still had a year to go. Only a few days until the ceremony, and then, SUMMER!! The summer would probably go fast, and then she would be off to college on the east coast. She would miss everyone, but at least for now summer was just around the corner. She would have one more chance to enjoy the beach and have fun with the guys before she would go.  
  
She bladed up and down the streets until she reached the cul-de-sac where her home, as well as the homes of her friends Sam and Twister, and the neighbors, the Stimpletons, were. Reggie met up with her brother, Otto, and her friends Twister and Sammy, outside the Rocket house.  
  
Otto: Hey Reg, up for a game of hockey? Just like old times?  
  
Reggie: Better make it a quick game, I promised some other friends from school I'd meet them at the beach.  
  
With that Reggie went into the garage and got her hockey stick. Oh, the memories that old stick had! This particular stick had been with her for years. She had used it for longer than she could remember.  
  
For a half hour they practiced, and then Reggie headed inside to get into her swimsuit and get her surfboard. This surfboard had, like the hockey stick, been hers for as far back as she could remember. As she ran out of the house, she noticed Twister watching her. He always seemed to do that when she was around. She just shrugged it off and headed the beach.  
  
When she got there, she met up with Trish, Sherry, and a couple of other girls from school. For a while she surfed with them, and then, maybe a half hour later, she noticed the guys walking to the beach, surfboards under their arms.  
  
They each paddled out, Otto being the first to catch a wave. He caught a perfect tube and surfed it to the end. Sam and Twist clapped as he finished. Twist was up next. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that the wave was Reggie's. He didn't notice until it was too late. Instantly, the two collided, and then fell off their boards.  
  
Reggie went up for air, not sure what had just happened. Then she noticed Twister surfacing a few feet away. She could see he was red in the face.  
  
Twist: Sorry, I...  
  
Reggie: That's okay, but what were you thinking?  
  
Twist: I...uhh....  
  
Reggie: Whatever, just watch out next time, okay?  
  
Reggie swam to her board and got back on it. She then started to paddle out to the next wave. _I wonder why Twister turned red like that? _Reggie thought as she caught the next wave.  
  
Reggie (mutter): Oh well, maybe he just felt funny running into me like that...  
  
With that she decided to drop the thought while she surfed.  
  
Meanwhile, Twister watched her get back on her board and head for the next wave. _She is so beautiful, but she will never think of me as more than a friend_, he thought to himself.

This is just the first chapter. I have sixteen more to come. Let me know what you all think so far! R&R

Mara


	2. Summer's Over

2. Summer's Over  
  
The summer went fast, with many days of surfing with the guys among them. Reggie packed up her stuff and got it ready for her flight that afternoon. _East coast, here I come_, she thought solemnly to herself as she packed.  
  
When she got downstairs, she noticed her brother and Raymundo waiting for her.  
  
Ray: The car is ready. Do you have everything?  
  
Reggie: Yeah, I just don't know how I am going to be able to leave for nine months. I am going to miss everything...  
  
Otto: You'll be fine. Sure won't be the same without you though, Rocket Girl. Oh, Twist wanted to say goodbye. He is waiting outside.  
  
Reggie went to the door and opened it. She saw Twister sitting on the ground. When he heard her come out, he looked up and smiled. He then got up, went up to her, and hugged her. After a moment, he let her go and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Twist: You know, I'm really gonna miss you. With you and Squid gone, it just won't be the same. You will be back next summer, right?  
  
Reggie (still surprised by his reaction): I will be back you can count on it! I won't be able to surf there, so I am definitely look forward to coming back.  
  
With that said she walked into the house and got all of her stuff packed into the car.  
  
Ray, Otto, and Reggie got into the car. Reggie looked out the window. She saw Twister standing there, waving goodbye. He had a sad look in his eyes, but he had a fake smile on his face. _I wonder what could be... Oh God_. She thought as the car pulled away.  
  
As she was going to board the plane, Otto grabbed her arm and stopped her. He had a box in his hand.  
  
Otto: Here, this is a little something Twister and I...well, mostly Twist. Anyway, here.  
  
He held up the box and put it in Reggie's hand.  
  
Reggie: I will open it on the plane.  
  
Otto: Okay, see you in May then....  
  
He hugged her. When she let go, she could see he was crying, but he didn't want to show it. She was starting to cry too, but she turned around and boarded the plane. As she took her seat, she looked down at the box in her hand. Slowly, she opened it. Inside was a locket. She opened the locket to see a picture of both Twister and Otto inside. There was a picture of Twist and Otto with hands around each other's shoulders, smiling goofily for the camera. The other was of Twist giving a thumbs up. He had a nice grin on his face. _He sure has a nice smile_, she thought as she closed the locket and put it around her neck. As she looked up she saw an old woman in the next seat looking at her with a smile.  
  
Woman: Hi, you have a nice looking boyfriend in those pictures. How long have you been together?  
  
Reggie: Oh, that's not my boyfriend. It's just my brother and a friend.  
  
Woman: They sure are nice looking fellows, especially the redhead. The freckles are just adorable!  
  
_Yeah, they are, aren't they? _Reggie thought to herself. Out loud, she said something else.  
  
Reggie: That is my friend Twister. The other one is my brother Otto.  
  
Woman: He is cutie too. I wonder how they keep the girls away from them!  
  
Reggie then thought of how Twister had that sad look in his eyes when she left. What could it mean?_ Does he care for me more than I thought? He has been acting differently to me in the last couple of years. Maybe...whatever, I will see him next summer. He'll be out of school then. Things will change...maybe he'll have a girlfriend by then, who knows? _She thought for a while.

Here's chapter 2 for you all. I know the chapters are short, but the story is a rather loong one, sixteen chapters to be exact. Let me know by R & R. Thanks!

Mara


	3. I'm Back!

3.I'm Back!  
  
The school year went fast, and before she knew it the year was over. She couldn't wait to get home to see all her friends and family. She got off the plane, and lo and behold, There they were, Otto, Ray, Tito, Sam, and Twister, standing, waiting for her. She rushed up to her dad and Otto and gave them a big group hug. Sammy, Twister, and Tito joined in. As they separated, Twister noticed Reggie was wearing the locket.  
  
Twister: Reg, I see you are wearing the locket I...I mean...Otto and I gave you.  
  
Reggie: I hardly ever take it off. Thank you, by the way.  
  
Twister: Just glad you like it.  
  
Ray: Let's go get your stuff. You can tell us about the east coast later.  
  
They all headed to the baggage claim and got her luggage. There were a couple of bags, plus the small baggage carried on board the plane. Twister insisted on carrying the big bag. Nobody questioned him. They were more relieved that they didn't have to carry it. Twister did have a hard time carrying it, but managed to get it to the car. Nobody knew how though.  
  
When they got back to the Rocket house, Reggie did a little dance. She had missed being home and she felt giddy to finally be home. She then noticed Twister looking at her. At first she thought it was weird, but then she shrugged it off and continued to dance.  
  
_She looks so nice doing that dance...did she notice I was watching? Yes, she did! Wonder what she is thinking... _Twister pondered as he watched her. He couldn't get rid of the happy feeling he felt at the thought of her being home. _Maybe she will notice me this summer_, he thought as he continued to watch her.  
  
They got the bags into her room. The first thing Reggie did was to lay on her bed and look at the ceiling. _How good it feels to be home, _she silently told herself. _There is just something about Twister though, the way he looks at me, could he be in love, with me? And how do I feel? In a way...I feel something deep down, could I feel the same way_?  
  
She thought more about it. The more she thought the more she realized that there was something about him, something it be love? She didn't know.  
  
Later she got together with Twister and Otto and headed to the Shore Shack. They decided it would be faster to blade there. They laced up, and then they were on their way. When the got there, they sat at the bar on the stools like they always used to. She was surrounded on both sides by Twist and Otto. At first she felt a little weird being this close to Twist at that moment, but then she realized that she had done this before and shouldn't feel that way. _Besides, if he does like me in that way he will respect me. He has never done anything to hurt me,_ she thought as she turned to look at him. She then noticed he was looking back. They looked into each other's eyes for a while then looked to see that Tito was done cooking the burgers and had served them to them.  
  
Reggie broke the silence first.  
  
Reggie: It sure has been a long time since I have had a really had a good burger.  
  
She noticed that the guys had already started to eat their burgers, so she took a bite of hers. It was so good to be back!  
  
Otto got up to leave.  
  
Otto: I promised to meet up with some guys. I'll see you two later.  
  
With that, he took off, leaving Reggie alone with Twister. Well, not quite alone. There were a few customers, and Tito and Ray were around. She decided she wanted to head home and rest a little. Twister decided to go with her. She let him come with.

I am putting these all up at once. I hope that isn't a problem! I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. Let me know what you think. Again, R&R!

Got more to edit, I hope to get this all up tonight and tomorrow.

Mara


	4. First Kiss

4. First Kiss  
  
As they headed out, they made small talk. She noticed he was a little nervous. _Of what? _she thought. When they got to their block, he followed her to the door. She looked at him for a while. _Man, he has the nicest eyes, and those freckles..._her thoughts trailed off. She then realized he had met her gaze and was looking into her eyes as well. Slowly they got closer until their lips touched. They put their arms around each other, her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her, pulling her closer. For a while they stayed embraced until Reggie noticed Sam there. She broke the embrace and blushed. She saw that Twister was also blushing. Neither of them said a thing, and the silence went on until Sam said something.  
  
Sam: I was wondering how long it would take you two to get together. All Twist could talk about was you returning when I got back. Does Otto suspect?  
  
Reggie: Nobody knows, this just happened out of the blue. It feels good for it to be out though. I have bottled my emotions for too long. Things were stressful out east. Every time I would feel low I would look at this locket and I would feel better.  
  
Sam: Hey, Twist, I guess after all the talk of all these years of hiding your feelings, you finally get the chance to show them, huh?  
  
Twister (still blushing): I...uhh...guess so...  
  
Sam: Fine. I will leave you two alone then. I have to meet up with some old high school friends anyway, so I'll see you two later!  
  
He then took off, leaving them alone.  
  
Twister: Do you want to go over to my place and talk, or something...  
  
Reggie: Or something...  
  
With that said she went in her house to change into her shoes. She then went to his place. They sat on the couch in the living room and talked for a while. Mrs. Rodriguez made them a snack and then took off. When she was gone they started to kiss again. _This actually feels right, not what I expected, _Reggie thought as she continued to kiss him. Twister was also thinking, a first for him. _I am so glad I found out she wanted me. It would tear me apart if she didn't_, he thought.  
  
They sat on the couch, embraced, for what seemed like hours. It had been an hour when Lars came in.  
  
Lars: Oh, this is just sweet! My little brother getting on with the neighbor girl! I have got to tell Pi and Sputz! I...  
  
Twister: Whatever you do, don't tell them! Otto would find out! And then...  
  
Lars: Okay, little bro, I won't say a thing. But you owe me big time!  
  
He then left the room, laughing hysterically.  
  
When he was gone they went back to kissing. After a while it was time to go. He walked her to the door.  
  
Reggie: Bye, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Twister: I don't know if I can wait that long...  
  
Reggie: Yes you can. Just kiss me once more, and then I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Just as she said it, he kissed her again. It went on that way for a while. What they didn't notice was that Otto was watching out a window. _Oh man, that is just wrong_! Otto thought. He could not believe what he was seeing. But then he wasn't surprised. The way Twister was always looking at Reggie, he knew he liked her as more than a friend. What really bugged him though was that Reggie was responding the way she was. _I guess it isn't that bad, as long as it wasn't Lars_, he thought.  
  
Reggie opened the door and walked up to her room. She got changed into her pjs and went to bed. What she didn't know was that she had been spied on by her brother. She went to sleep, dreaming of nothing but Twister's face.  
  
Twister was dreaming of Reggie that night when he fell asleep. He couldn't get her out of his mind. But that was not a bad thing. A smile was on his face as he dreamt about her.

==========================================

I hope you all liked this chapter, it is a reminder of things to come. I will be adding more chapters soon. Havbe fun, plus remember to R&R!

Mara


	5. He's Found Out!

5. He's Found Out!  
  
The following morning they decided to go the beach together. Otto decided to follow them. They each had a surfboard under their arm. They walked to a secluded part of the beach, and went into the water, boards in front of them. They paddled out and surfed for a while. Then they finished. They walked to a small spot on the beach where they could be to themselves, or so they thought. They started to kiss, becoming more aggressive with it as they went on. _Man, she looks so good in that bikini. I wonder how easy, no, not here..._Twister thought. Reggie's mind was racing. As Twister was kissing her neck she looked up to see her brother watching them. Suddenly she pushed Twister away. He looked hurt until he followed her gaze.  
  
Reggie (whispering to Twister): Do you notice him too?  
  
Twister: Yeah, now I do. I wonder how long he's been there....  
  
Reggie: I guess he knows. Otto! (yells to Otto) I see you. You might as well come out from where you are hiding. I guess you know...  
  
Otto (running over to them): What is wrong with you two?? My sister with my best friend?!!? How long have you been doing this? Does Raymundo know?  
  
Reggie: We started this yesterday, but the feelings go back further...and no, dad doesn't know anything about this.  
  
Otto: I swear I saw Twist almost take your top off!! This is something you shouldn't be doing! It's wrong...  
  
Reggie: Maybe we chose the wrong spot. Besides, we're both old enough to know what steps to take, so back off Otto!  
  
She decided to leave. As she did she grabbed her board and Twister's arm. He hastily grabbed his board and followed quickly after her.  
  
Otto eventually told Ray about the "episode" on the beach. Otto thought that his dad would freak like he had, but Ray just shrugged it off.  
  
Ray: She can be with whoever she wants to be with, Rocket Boy. I also think that Twister is a nice kid and won't hurt her. Unlike other guys she could go out with...  
  
Otto: I guess it could be worse. I just have to get used to it I guess...  
  
Eventually most people had figured out by the end of the summer that Reggie and Twister were a couple. What they didn't expect was what happened.  
  
The day that Reggie had to return to college, Twister went to the airport with Otto, Reggie, and Ray. Sam had already went back to the college, so he said his farewells a few days earlier, so he wasn't there to say goodbye.  
  
As Reggie was about to board the plane, Twister stopped her.  
  
Twister: Do you have a moment?  
  
Reggie: Not much time, so make it quick...  
  
He took out a box and put it in her hand. She opened it, and, to her surprise, there was a ring inside!  
  
Twister: I have been dreaming of this moment for most of my life. Will you take this ring and be mine forever?  
  
Reggie stood there, surprised. She kept looking at the ring, and then at Twister. The ring was beautiful, with a small cluster of sapphires surrounding a small diamond. She was speechless for a moment. What do I say? she thought to herself, say yes! Come on, say it!  
  
Reggie: The ring...it is so beautiful. But where did you get it?  
  
Twister: It was my grandmother's. She thought it would serve me well, which I hope it will....  
  
Reggie: Yes, I accept! I love you so much, how could I refuse?  
  
Twister: We can set the date when you return, then. You should go now, so you don't miss you flight. Call me when you get there!  
  
Reggie: I will!  
  
Through all of this, Otto watched this, his jaw dropping. _Who knew they would move this fast? They just got acquainted early this summer! Oh, I wonder how Dad is taking it?  
  
_He turned to look at Ray. All Otto saw on his father's face was a smile. _Maybe this will work out. If Raymundo can handle it, I guess I should too_, he thought to himself.  
  
As Twister rejoined Otto and Ray, Otto could see that Twister had a dreamy smile on his face. It was as if he was in heaven. He continued to have that look on his face as they left the airport.  
  
When Reggie took her seat, she took the ring out of its box and put it on. A perfect fit! _I wonder how he knew this was my size_? A woman sat next to her. She looked up to see that she was the same woman she had sat by on her first flight to the east coast! The woman looked at Reggie, smiled, and looked down at Reggie's hand.  
  
Woman: I see you are wearing a ring. Does it have anything to do with the redhead in your locket?  
  
Reggie: Yeah, this last summer we became close. He proposed to me before I got on the plane.  
  
Woman: What a sweetheart! I wish that my husband had been like that when he proposed.  
  
She talked with the woman while the plane was in the air.  
  
When she got to her dorm on the east coast, the first thing she did was call Twister. They talked for a while, mostly about next summer. They also discussed when to plan the wedding. They decided on the weekend following her return. When she hung up, she felt goofy inside. It seemed weird to have just gotten close to Twister at the beginning of the summer and to be making plans for a marriage for the next. But she also felt excited. She had been waiting for this moment all her life. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she knew she had cared for him for as long as she could remember. _Had he too? _she thought, _He must, if my memory doesn't fail me..._before she could finish the thought she had a terrible headache that lasted for what seemed like forever, but was only for a few moments. What caused the headache, I wonder...maybe I just need some rest, she thought to herself. She decided she needed get to bed, not only because of the headache, but also because she had classes the following day.

======================================

Yes, I know, this chapter was longer. Some are longer than others. I just hope that it was a good one. R&R to let me know what you think!

Mara


	6. After The Proposal

6.After the Proposal...  
  
Over the following months she continued to have headaches, one that even caused her to miss a class. She didn't think much of them though. She just thought they were migraines from stress.  
  
The school year went fast, considering the fact that she had had those headaches that seemed to last for hours on end when they only lasted a few minutes. As she got off the plane, she saw Otto, Ray, Tito, Sam, and, of course, Twister waiting for her. They all looked up to see her. Twister had a big smile on his face.  
  
Otto: Hey Reg, over here!  
  
Reggie: Coming, Rocket Boy! We still have to get my bags!  
  
Otto looked at Reggie. She looked tired, but happy. He also noticed she was wearing the ring Twister had given her when she had left. _I guess she is looking forward to next weekend, but she looks so tired, I wonder if something is wrong.._.he thought to himself, and then just shrugged it off. _Maybe college had been tougher this year?  
_  
When they got to the Rocket house, Reggie told them al about college._ Should I tell them about the headaches too? No, I don't want them to worry. The headaches are probably just from the stress of college life since they started there...I doubt I will have any more anyway... _she thought to herself as she told them about college.  
  
The week before the wedding went fast. They had a lot to consider: the dress, where to have it, and who would be what. They decided to have the wedding on the beach, with chairs for guests on either side of the aisle. Otto was chosen by Twister to be the best man. Keone even came in for Hawaii to see the wedding. He wouldn't miss the wedding of his two friends!  
  
The wedding was about to start. Everyone took their seats. Otto and Twister stood up front. Twister was pulling at the neck of his tux. He was very nervous. So much could go wrong. So far all was going well though. All of a sudden the music started, and Twister looked at the other end of the aisle. There was Reggie, arm in arm with her father, a veil covering her face. She had a simple dress on, but it looked great on her. It was a low cut, but it really looked good on her nevertheless. It seemed sexy somehow. _I can't wait till this is over_, he thought. Slowly, they approached the spot where Otto and Twister stood.  
  
They said their vows, looking at each other the whole time. Everyone could tell at this point that they were deeply in love. The two of them concentrated on each other's faces, thinking of nothing but each other. _She looks so good in that dress, the low cut neck...I wonder what she is thinking..._Twister thought. _I can hear your thoughts_, Reggie thought as his thoughts entered her consciousness. Twister was surprised to hear Reggie's voice in his head. _How..._he thought. _It is a soul mate thing, I read it in a book somewhere. It said that the minds of soul mates can connect to each other. Cool, huh? _Reggie said in reply. _Let's just get back to the matter at hand before I become more confused_, Twister thought out to her.  
  
All the while Otto watched them. _Are they talking? It is like they are having a conversation without words...this is totally strange to me. Oh well, at least he isn't concentrating on the hot girl in the back row, I would whomp him if he did. Man, that girl is hot...oops, back to the wedding...  
_  
After the vows they each put a ring on the other's finger. The Justice of the Peace then said:  
  
Justice of the Peace: You may now kiss the bride!  
  
With that, Twister lifted the veil, looked into Reggie's eyes one more time, and kissed her fully on the lips. Everyone stood up from their chairs and clapped.

===================================

The reception happens in the next couple of chapters. There are a couple of surpises!

Mara


	7. Married!

7. Married!  
  
After the wedding they had the reception at the Shore Shack. Many people came up to shake hands and hug the couple. Sam came up to them, bringing a visitor with him. The visitor was a beautiful auburn haired girl with deep blue eyes and pouty lips. Otto came over too, surprised to see the girl, who happened to be the one he saw at the wedding, with Sam.  
  
Otto: Who's your friend, Sam?  
  
Sam: Oh, I forgot to introduce my friend, Leah. She is a friend I met at college who just happens to be from Ocean Shores. Small world, huh?  
  
Otto: What side of town are you from, and do you have a thing for the Squid here?  
  
Leah: Squid? Oh, you mean Sam! We are just good friends. What is with the name Squid though? I don't think I have heard that one before...oh, and I am from the other side.  
  
Sam (slightly blushing): It meant that I was the new kid on the block when we were younger. I guess it kind of stuck.  
  
Sam and Leah went to the counter of the Shore Shack and picked up some burgers.  
  
Otto(to Twister): Man, that friend of Sam's is hot!  
  
Twister: Oh, I wasn't paying much attention to her. I guess she is pretty. I wouldn't know much about that since I already have the girl for me...  
  
Otto: Yeah...whatever, I think I will go hang out with Sammy and Leah...  
  
Twister could tell by the way Otto said "Leah" that he was interested in her. Oh well, Twister had other things to think about, so he turned back to Reggie. He noticed that Reggie was giggling.  
  
Twister (to Reggie): What so funny?  
  
Reggie: Do you see how Otto is acting around that girl, Leah? It's like he hasn't seen anyone like her before. And I know he has seen a lot of other girls before.  
  
Twister: At least he might have an interest in someone. You know how his ego always seems to come before anything else. Maybe for once he won't do that.  
  
Reggie decided she needed something to eat, so she dragged Twister to the counter and grabbed a burger. Twister did the same.  
  
Later during the reception, there was karaoke stage set up for anyone willing to sing a song. Many people tried it out, including Otto, but most of the singers sounded horrible. That didn't bother anyone though as they knew it was just for fun. Lars, who came just to see his brother get "hitched", sang a song and was not half bad. He sang a Savage Garden song called, "I Knew I Loved You". _I wonder whom he is singing that for, I didn't know he had a girlfriend_, Reggie thought to herself.  
  
Reggie decided to sing a song she thought fit her situation. It was "Dreaming of You", by Selena. She got up on the stage and chose the song she wanted. As the music started, she got ready to sing. As she sang, she looked at Twister. I hope you like this, she thought to herself. She started to sing the song, which she knew by heart, which went a little like this:  
  
_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up late and think of you and I wish on a star  
  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you  
  
Know I'm there (Am I there)  
  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
  
Would you even care  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
  
All I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
  
How much I love you  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
(BRIDGE)  
  
Ahh-Ahh  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe that  
  
You came up to me and said  
  
I love you  
  
I love you too  
  
I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_  
  
When she finished, the room filled with clapping. Twister had a tear in his eye. Reggie bowed and left the stage. She walked up to Twister and was about to hug him when he took her, bowed her down, and kissed her passionately. They stayed embraced as they straightened up. Slowly they separated and looked around the room. They forgot that that the room was filled with people. Lars was making a gagging sound in the background and Sam and Otto were rolling their eyes at him.

========================================

Hey all, more about Leah will come in other chapters. She kind of sticks around for a while, so to say. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Please R&R.

Mara


	8. Surprise From Mrs Stimpleton

8. A Surprise From Mrs. Stimpleton  
  
Later that evening Violet Stimpleton, the neighbor to the Rockets, got up to propose a toast. Since she had lost her husband Merv to cancer she had lived alone. She thought it was the right time to move out, but what did she plan to say about it?  
  
Violet: I would like to congratulate this lovely young couple on their union. I hope it lasts to "death do you part"! I would also like to make it known that I will be moving to a smaller house in a new development since I am alone where I am and would like something easier to handle. A pool doesn't take care of itself does it? I would like to make a proposal; I have thought about this long and hard, and I would like to announce the new owners of my old house! Twister, I would love it if you and Reggie would accept it as a gift for your union. Come; get the keys to your new home!  
  
Violet's gift of giving her house to the newlyweds astonished the two of them. They never thought they would be offered something like this, especially at their age!  
  
Slowly the two of them went up to Violet and graciously took the keys she held out to them.  
  
Twister cleared his throat.  
  
Twister (still surprised) I thank you with all of my heart. I can't believe this, a house!  
  
Twister then turned to hug Violet. Reggie also did as Twister stepped to the side.  
  
After a while the guests left. The couple shook hands with them as they left. The usual group of friends, plus Leah, Lars, Tito and Ray stayed a while longer.  
  
For a while the two of them stood on the beach, looking at the stars. Reggie laid her head on Twister's shoulder as they watched the sky. Shooting stars crossed the sky like magical lights. It was the perfect night, one they knew they would treasure for as long as they would live.  
  
After a while they headed back to the Shack. Only Otto, Leah, Sam, Ray, and Tito remained. They all ate a late after dinner. Tito cooked up some remaining hamburger and made some burgers.  
  
After the food was eaten the newlyweds decided to call it a night. They were very excited: this was their first night together. This would be the first time they would share a bed. They had never slept in the same bed before, so this was very new to them. They wanted this night to be special since this was their wedding night after all.  
  
They got to their new home. Luckily Violet had moved out a week ago without letting anyone know, so the place was empty. As Twister used the key to open the door Reggie said she was going to go to her old place to pick up her clothes and other stuff that she would need. When they got in the new home, however, they discovered that all of their stuff was already there. Clothes, personal items, and other things were already arranged in the living room.  
  
Reggie: I guess I don't have to go home after all this is home now. I wonder how they got all this stuff in here, and under our noses! Wow...  
  
Twister: I don't know, but I am glad I don't have to carry it myself.  
  
They decided to go swimming in their new pool before they went to bed. They dug out their swimwear from the pile of stuff. Reggie pulled out her favorite bikini. Twister found his trunks and pulled them on.  
  
Slowly Reggie entered the back yard in a robe. As she approached the pool that Twister was already in, she let the robe drop. As the robe fell to the ground, Twister's jaw also dropped. What Reggie had on was the smallest thing he had ever seen her in. He didn't even know she had something like that.  
  
Twister: Whoa, I have seen you in a bathing suit before, but that isn't what I usually see you in! Where did you get that??  
  
Reggie: They had a sale at a shop on the east coast that sold them cheap. How do you like it? Sexy, no?  
  
The bikini she had on was not really all that small, it was just something smaller than what she usually wore. It was somewhat of a string bikini with a somewhat bigger bottom. It was decorated with a sunset on the beach with palm trees here and there. I was mostly different shades of pinks and purples as well as the blues for the ocean.  
  
Slowly she entered the water. It was kind of cold, but she got used to it as she got deeper into the water. She approached Twister who was waiting for her.  
  
Twister: You look extra special tonight under the moon and stars.  
  
Reggie smiled.  
  
They embraced. Twister started to kiss her neck. For the two of them this felt right somehow.  
  
Meanwhile they didn't know they were being watched.

=====================================

I wonder who could be watching? Find out in the next chapter! LOL!!

Let me know what you all think. R&R everyone. Please no bad things. Those flames will be used for the fire in my fireplace. Yes, I have a fireplace, so HAH!

Mara

Please don't take offense from what is said above. I am in a goofy mood.:)


	9. Otto's Watching

9. Otto's Watching  
  
Otto was looking out his window. Leah was sitting on his bed. The bed was your average bed nowadays with a rather boring headboard. Otto had decided that he was too old for his car bed at fourteen, so Ray got him something rather plain at Otto's request.  
  
Otto was looking out the window because he was watching his sister and best friend make out in the pool. What irked him about it was that Twister attempted to remove Reggie's top, and she made no effort to stop him.  
  
Leah: Could you stop watching them? Give them some privacy. If it were you and me down there would you want them to watch us? They are married after all. They have curiosities now, so lay off them. Come here, I have something for you.  
  
Leah smiled as Otto sat down next to her. As he sat down she grabbed his head and kissed him. Slowly he put his arms around her and returned the kiss. She put her arms around his shoulders. Even though they just "met", things for them had moved really fast. The funny thing was that they kind of knew each other for much longer. The only reason Otto had not recognized her before was that she had been an "ugly duckling" most of her high school years. It was halfway through her senior year (Otto had been a junior then) when she had gone from being a geeky girl with braces to a beautiful young woman. He had found that her personality matched her looks: she was beautiful inside and out.  
  
After a while they broke the embrace because Leah had to go for the night. She promised to call on her cell phone in the morning before she came over. After she was gone Otto decided to go downstairs and watch a late night show. Before he left his room, however, he decided to look out his window once more. It had been an hour and a half since his last check. He noticed that Reggie and Twister were not there.  
  
"Maybe they went to bed," he muttered under his breath. He did not want to think of what they could be doing there.  
  
Otto watched an old horror flick before heading to bed. That night all Otto could dream about was his sister, his best friend, and his new girlfriend, Leah. They were double dating. But instead of having Leah make out with him, all he saw was Twister and Reggie, making out on the beach like the time he had found out about them being together. The scene didn't make his dreams happy, and he continued to wake up during the night in cold sweat. Eventually he got back to sleep. He dreamt again, but this time it was different. He saw his sister, but this time she was not kissing Twister. Instead she was holding her hands to her head like as if she had a painful headache.  
  
Could this mean something? Otto continued to toss and turn until he was suddenly awoken by the current dream.  
  
Otto (to himself): I think there is some meaning to this dream, but what?  
  
He decided it probably meant nothing. He thought that if this were true Reggie would have said something about it a while ago.

=======================================

What does the dream mean? Just keep reading the story to find out!

Mara


	10. The Next Morning

10. The Next Morning...  
  
Ray had invited Reggie and Twister over for breakfast. Before Otto went down to join them, he took a long shower in hopes that the water would wash his bad dreams away. It didn't totally work. Instead all he ended up with was wet dreads and a yawn from the lack of sleep.  
  
After he got dressed, Otto went downstairs to eat with his family. He was surprised to find that not only Twister and Reggie were there, but Leah also was joining them. Seeing the surprised look on his face, Leah just had to smile.  
  
Leah: I called earlier, but you were still in bed, so Ray answered. He told me that I could join you all for breakfast. Wow, you look like a deer in headlights! Did you sleep at all?  
  
Otto: I slept some. I had a few minor dreams that kept me up, nothing important though...  
  
Leah: Well, we can talk about that later. Lets eat!!  
  
Ray put a plate of pancakes on the table in front of the four ravenous youths. While watching them he felt a little sad.  
  
_They grow up so fast don't they? _Ray thought to himself. His daughter as of yesterday belonged in the arms of a person Ray had grown to trust, and now thought of as a son. Otto was growing up too; he had a girlfriend that Ray knew would be around for a while if not forever.  
  
Otto: So, what did you guys do last night? I saw you in the pool...  
  
Twister and Reggie (at the same time): WHAT!?!?!  
  
Leah: Don't worry, I kept him busy so that he saw nothing.  
  
Reggie: Thanks Leah. Otto, you know better than that!! What if you were in our predicament? What would you have done?  
  
Otto: I...uhh...well...  
  
Leah: I think he would feel the same way you do, that is why I kissed him for an hour and a half to keep him busy.  
  
Reggie: Since when have you two gotten to kissing? You barely know each other! I...  
  
Leah: That is where you are wrong. I liked your brother in high school. We even were friends for a while, then we lost track of each other after I graduated. We are just getting reacquainted is all.  
  
Reggie looked at Leah. She realized that she indeed had known her before, but where?  
  
Reggie: Leah, did you have braces before, you know, in high school?  
  
Leah: Yes, but I lost them in our senior year. Do you remember me now?  
  
Reggie: Yeah, I guess so...  
  
Leah: I also grew up a lot that year. You see, my dad died that year, and I had to go to summer school to catch up since I missed the second half of the year. It took forever for my mom to cover the payments on my braces, so I had to get a job to help her out. Luckily my mom met a nice guy in town and got remarried. That helped my brother Matt and I make it to college. I miss my dad, but my step-dad is really nice and loves my younger brother and me like we are his own. He couldn't have children of his own, so he was happy to take us in. Does that cover anything?  
  
Reggie: Oh, I am so sorry about your dad! I...well, Otto and I lost our mother when we were young, so we can relate. Lucky that your step-dad took you in like that. Otto, did you know about this?  
  
Otto: We talked about it at the reception. I practically talked away the whole night with her. She is a real nice person, someone I would consider for a lifetime companion when it comes time.  
  
Leah blushed at the comment. No guy had ever said that before and meant it!  
  
Otto noticed and went to where she was sitting and embraced her. They kissed for a moment, then released from their embrace.

====================================

Isn't that cute! Will Leah be around for a while? Just keep on reading! Please, R&R!

Mara


	11. Ray's Warning

11. Ray's Warning  
  
Later the group of four, as well as Sam, decided to go to the beach. Leah proved to be an expert at the sport of surfing, but she just loved to swim in the ocean. She had never surfed in a competition, but that didn't mean she couldn't be as good as the Rocket siblings.  
  
Sam floundered as usual. He had gotten a lot better since he was nine, but he just didn't have the coordination that the others had.  
  
After surfing everyone but Sam went to the Shack to eat. After they ate the couples said their good-byes. Reggie and Twister headed to their new home while Otto and Leah went to the Rocket household. They sat at the couch for a while, watching some old home movies of Otto surfing and skateboarding. The one they were watching right at that moment was of Otto getting big air at Madtown when he was ten. Leah was rather impressed.  
  
Leah: I didn't know you did stuff like that! I knew you were a good surfer, I watched you do that before, but I never saw you at Madtown! Maybe that is because I don't go there often...  
  
At that moment Otto decided to kiss her. They did this for a while until Ray came home. When Ray saw them he smiled.  
  
Ray: Don't forget to save some for if you get married!  
  
When Ray said that Otto and Leah almost jumped out of their skin.  
  
Otto: Dad, when did you get home???  
  
Ray: Just a moment ago. I hope you guys didn't plan to sleep together.  
  
Otto: (blushing) DAD!!! No we didn't. We don't plan to do that—yet. You know me better than that!  
  
Ray: Whatever you plan, wrap it up soon. It is getting late, and Leah has to walk home. Why don't you walk her home? Or, you could ask Twister or Reggie to give you a ride in their car? I am going to bed, it's been a long day, and I have to work tomorrow. See you two in the morning...  
  
Ray then headed for his room and closed the door.

============================================

No, Ray is not going to ground them. I just thought that his "warning" to Otto was good enough to title this chapter. Well, you all know the drill!

Mara


	12. Good and Bad News

12. Good and Bad News  
  
It was a few weeks later....  
  
Reggie was now comfortable sharing a bed with Twist. At first it was weird as she was used to sleeping on a twin mattress. This new bed was a queen.  
  
Lately when she got up she felt nauseous. She had to run to the bathroom because it got so bad. The headaches had also returned. She was miserable. Twister talked her into seeing a doctor for the nausea, but Reggie never told him about the migraines. She just figured they were from stress.  
  
At the doctor's office, Reggie was checked out. The doctor left the room to make observations and check out x-rays. After a while he returned. He had a smile on his face.  
  
Doctor: Reggie, we have some good news for you...  
  
Reggie: I can take the bad...what??  
  
Doctor: It is good. You are expecting...  
  
Twister: Expecting what?  
  
Reggie: I think that means I am having a baby!  
  
Twister: How far along is she?  
  
Doctor: A couple weeks is all.  
  
Twister: What is it, can you tell?  
  
Doctor: It is too early to tell...  
  
All of a sudden Reggie started to have another migraine. This time it didn't go away like usual. Her head pounded and she put her hands to the sides of her head. The doctor and Twister looked horrified as Reggie collapsed to the floor.  
  
When she awoke, she found herself on a hospital bed.  
  
Reggie: What happened?  
  
She noticed that Twister was in a chair next to her bed. The horrified look he had had earlier had faded some, but not completely.  
  
Twister: You awoke! We weren't sure what was going on...  
  
Reggie: All I can remember is having a major headache, and then everything went black...  
  
Twister: They did some CAT scans. The doctor will be in shortly with the results...  
  
Reggie: I think I am just stressed. I have been having those headaches since my second year of college...  
  
At that moment the doctor came in, but he didn't have the smile he had had before. Instead, his facial expression was rather grave.  
  
Doctor: We have some news for you...  
  
Reggie: Is it bad? I can take it.  
  
Doctor: Real bad. Reggie, those "headaches" You have been having are the result of a malignant tumor. It has spread quite a bit. If it had been caught earlier, it might have been able to be removed, but that is impossible now. We would, I would, say that you have a year to live, maybe a year and a half.  
  
Reggie and Twister looked at each other. First they get good news, and now this. Reggie started to cry. Twister comforted her.  
  
Reggie (after she stopped crying): What about the baby?  
  
Doctor: You have enough time left in order to have it. It should be able to make it with no complications.  
  
Twister: At least we got some good news.

======================================

There's the sad news. Are you happy now? Please R&R to tell me if that went "well".

Mara


	13. It Hits

13. It Hits...  
  
A couple of days later, Reggie, Twister, as well as Sam, Leah, Ray, Tito, and Otto were gathered around the pool at the old Stimpleton place. They were happy about the baby, but saddened when they heard the bad news. Otto and Ray had cried together for a long time when they had been brought the bad news. At that moment they all sat around the pool, not sure what to do next. They were all in heir bathing suites. Reggie was wearing a less- reveling bikini. She was starting to show and probably wouldn't sport a bikini much longer. Leah just wore a normal one-piece (she hated bikinis), and the rest of the guys wore swim trunks. Even though they were dressed to swim, nobody did. Instead they all sat at the edge of the pool with their legs dangling off the edge and into the water.  
  
Twister got an idea. Something he usually let others have. He decided to ask the rest of the group to see if it was any good, since most of his ideas were usually bad.  
  
Twister: I just thought of something...  
  
Otto: That's a first...(under breath)  
  
Reggie: What is it?  
  
Reggie's face was stained from the tears she had cried nonstop since the day she and Twister had left the hospital. She felt like she couldn't cry anymore. Twister had also cried a lot. He was losing his mind from all the sadness he felt because he was about to lose the love of his life, and he didn't know what to do. Both of them felt lost. At least they would have a child together before Twister would have to say goodbye to his love one last time.  
  
Twister: Why don't we make a video diary so that our child will have something to remember you by?  
  
Reggie: THAT is a GREAT idea Twister!  
  
Reggie moves closer to Twister and kisses him.  
  
Otto: Why don't we start taping at the beach? That is where you are your best! I have to admit that you are almost as good...  
  
Reggie: Excuse me, ALMOST!!?? I am just as good, maybe even better! I...  
  
Ray: Before you two get into a fight, I think we should decide what to do. We don't have much time left you know.  
  
Tito: I think the beach would be good, then maybe the Shore Shack next? I can show the little cuz how a burger is really cooked!  
  
They all discussed it and made some decisions: Reggie at the beach would definitely be in it. They weren't sure if Reggie was still able to skateboard, so they counted that out. She was going to be able to do some blading stuff, which she would do at the skate park. Conroy would be there if anything happened.  
  
They had some old stuff taped as well, like the time they had made that James Bond esque movie, as well as all the childhood tapes of the group skateboarding and snowboarding.

==================================

How do you like how everyone took the news? Let me know by R&R!

Mara


	14. The Baby, Plus More

14. The Baby, Plus More...  
  
Weeks went by and Reggie got bigger. She grew more tired with the medication she took for temporary relief from the headaches. Some days she would just stay in bed. Twister was always there for her to do what he could to make her comfortable. She was more pale than usual, even though she was always in the sun.  
  
At the point of three months they could go to see what the baby was. It turned out to be a girl. Both Reggie and Twister were relieved to find out the baby was also healthy.  
  
When six months had rolled by, Reggie got to be too big to surf, so Twister didn't tape her doing that anymore. They did go to the beach once or twice more at sunset with Reggie dancing the best she could in the water.  
  
At seven and a half months the water broke, and Twister rushed Reggie to the hospital. He called up Ray and Otto when they got there. Ray and Otto were there in a flash.  
  
Several hours passed with not much news. Twister was on the room throughout the labor, but Otto and Ray stayed in the hallway. When Leah and Sam had heard that Reggie was in labor, they did their best to get the hospital as fast as they could.  
  
After many hours in labor, Reggie finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. When the group was lead into Reggie's room, they saw mom with baby for the first time. Reggie looked tired, but she had a smile on her face.  
  
Leah: Oh Reggie, she's beautiful!  
  
Reggie (still tired): Thank you.  
  
Otto: She looks just like you! She even has your hair!  
  
Indeed, the baby had purple hair, just like her mother.  
  
Sam: What did you name her?  
  
Twister: We haven't decided yet. We were thinking maybe Danielle after Reggie's mom, but we are still debating. Any ideas?  
  
Otto: Katherine?  
  
Sam: Rachel?  
  
Leah: Melissa?  
  
Reggie: Katherine, maybe, or Melissa...  
  
Twister: Katherine is pretty...or maybe it could be Katie....  
  
Reggie: Twist, Katie, Kathy, etc. are short forms of Katherine!  
  
Twister: I knew that!  
  
Reggie: Katherine it is then. Everyone, meet Katherine Danielle Rocket Rodriguez!  
  
Otto: That's quite a name for someone so small...  
  
Leah: I just wanted to announce something while everyone is here. You see, me and Otto have become really close over the last few months, and...  
  
Otto: Do we have to talk about that now???  
  
Leah: Now is the best. Well, look!  
  
Leah held up her hand. She had a ring on her finger. It was a small band of gold with three small stones on it.  
  
Everyone looked and grew excited, but what did it mean?  
  
Twister: What does it mean?  
  
Leah: Otto and I are engaged! He proposed over dinner last night! Isn't that sweet?  
  
Sam: Have you guys set a date?  
  
Leah: Not yet, but we hope to know by next summer! My step-dad said he would cover everything. Nice, huh?  
  
Leah then got close to Otto. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. They stayed that way for a while. After a while they broke up and took their seats.

==================================

You now know what Leah is there for. What do you think? Please let me know by reviewing. I love getting good comments on my stories!

Mara


	15. Home, Sweet Home

15. Home, Sweet Home

After a few days in the hospital, mom and baby could go home. Reggie was told to stay in bed since her condition with her tumor had worsened. She did get up to go for a swim in their pool to clear her mind, but after a few minutes she grew weak and went back to bed.  
  
Reggie did have a chance to go to the beach with her new family a couple of times. One last time she went with just Twister, and they professed their love just one last time. She would be spending the rest of her time in a hospital room, so they thought it would be their last chance.  
  
The next day Reggie and Twister headed for the hospital. Reggie was very pale with bags under her eyes from all the times her head hurt when the medication didn't work. She was much skinnier than usual from not being able to eat much. She wished she could spend her days the way she used to with her friends, surfing the days away and spending nights at the Shore Shack and on the beach watching the sunset. Instead she was hooked up to a respirator because she couldn't breath well on her own. She was able to leave the hospital for Otto and Leah's marriage, but then she had to go right back. She would have cried if she could, but her breathing made it hard and the migraines became continuous.  
  
The day of her first wedding anniversary came. Twister came with flowers and Katherine to keep her company. Twister held her hand throughout the day. Slowly he noticed that his wife of just a year was fading. She spoke, but she was very weak.  
  
Reggie (in a whisper almost): I want you to take care of Katy for me, please? I don't have long to go, and I just wanted to say something before it happens. I don't want us to not have a chance to say I love you. I always lave, and I always will...  
  
Twister: I love you too, always have, and always will. I wish you could stay...  
  
Reggie smiled faintly then closed her eyes. Twister checked for a heartbeat, but there was none. Tears welled up in his eyes. He knew she was gone now, off to a better place. But still he cried. He put his head on her chest and cried his heart out. When Ray, Otto, and Leah came in, they noticed the tears running down his face when he looked up to see them come in.  
  
Twister: She's gone, she's really gone! Oh why oh why...  
  
He continued to cry as Leah, Otto and Ray formed a group hug. They all broke from the hug and Twister cried, with Otto and Ray starting to cry also. Katy, who was in Reggie's arms, started to cry as well. Leah approached the crying baby and cradled her in her arms. Leah felt like she would probably be the one to mother the baby from that point on. Or at least be a strong female figure in Katy's life.

====================================

Even this depresses me, and I wrote it!! Well, what do you all think? I think it went "well", but I would love to know what you all think. Please? Oh, there is one more chapter, so I will get that up soon.

Mara


	16. Epilogue

16. After She's Gone...

Note: This is years later. Many things have changed. It is described the best way it could be.

===================================

Five years later...  
  
Otto and Leah had been together for just five years. They now had three- year-old twins, a boy named Michael and a girl name Michaela. They had fun playing with Katy, who was now five. Otto and Leah still lived with Ray, but Otto and Leah got Ray's old room. Ray took Otto's room and the twins got the old study for a room. Otto and Leah helped at the Shack, as did Twister.  
  
Twister had decided to stay single since he felt nobody could replace Reggie as a mother or good friend, as well as a wife and lover. Instead he worked at a small time filming agency where he put his skills as a cameraperson to good use. While he was gone during the day Leah would watch Katherine, who had decided to be called Katy.  
  
Katy was a very active five-year-old who loved to play with her cousins. She showed talent when she was on a skateboard. She liked it more than the bike Tito and Ray had gotten her. Katy was not really a girly girl. She was like her mother in so many ways. A lot of people even thought they looked a lot alike. The only thing that wasn't at all like her mother was her eyes. She had Twister's eyes. Many of Reggie and Twister's old friends would come and visit, commenting on how cute Katy was. Trent, Reggie's first crush, had a daughter the same age as Katy named Monica that would come to play every once in a while. He also had a son named Jason who was two.  
  
Ray, with the suggestion of Otto and Twister, left Reggie's old room the way it had been before she left for college. Nobody besides Twister, Otto, Leah and himself would go in there.  
  
One day Twister came over to see Reggie's old room like usual. It was the only place he felt like he could still connect with her. This one time he would be right.  
  
Twister (mostly to himself): I wish you were here. I miss you so much. I am so lonely without you...  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
All of a sudden he heard a voice say his name. When he looked up, he saw a transparent apparition of Reggie!  
  
Reggie: I am still with you. I always have been. How do you think you would be able to survive? I never really left in spirit. Remember this: Katy is your key to the future. She is so much like me that you will feel more comfort from that fact.  
  
As Reggie's apparition talked, her voice had an echolike quality to it. She continued.  
  
Reggie: I have to go now, but just remember, I will always be with you and Katy in spirit. I will see you later.  
  
Twister: Please don't go! I...  
  
As the apparition faded out, Twister started to cry. He looked at the picture of Reggie on the bedside table and cried some more. He eventually stopped. He then thought of what Reggie had said. He decided it was time to move on with his life. Most things would change, although he wouldn't marry again, and he would stay where he was, but he thought that maybe it was time to pay more attention to his daughter. After all she was a lot like her mother.  
  
He decided maybe it was time to show his daughter what her mother had been like. He remembered all of those tapes they had made of Reggie before she went to the hospital. Katy was five, and Twister thought it was time to show her the tapes.  
  
After He was done watching them with Katy, he asked her if she would like to go to the ocean.  
  
Twister: That is where your Mom and I spent a lot of time.  
  
Katy: Sounds like fun. Can Uncle Otto teach me how to surf sometime?  
  
Twister: In time, in time...  
  
Katy: Well, let's go!  
  
They drove to the beach since it was too far for Katy to walk. It was sunset when they arrived. They sat and watched as the sun started to hide behind the curve of the ocean.  
  
Twister: Isn't it pretty? Your mom used to love it. I believe your mom is watching us now, and I think she is proud of you.  
  
Katy: She was special wasn't she? I was too young to remember, but the tapes helped.  
  
They sat at the beach until the sun was totally gone. Then they left. Twister had been right: Reggie had been there, and always would be.

THE END

========================================

Well, what did you all think? Is it at all good, sad, etc? I hope it wasn't too depressing. Well, I have to go to bed. I am working on other stories, so keep an eye out for them!

TTFN (TA TA For Now)

Mara


End file.
